Dear Mr Smile,
by JustYourTypicalGirl
Summary: Thank you for making me smile, even when the world seems so gray. I wish that I can walk through these miles, even though I know you can never stay. So, goodbye, I hope that in the next life, we'll finally be together. SEQUEL: To my Beloved Lucy Heartfilia /s/9344496/1/To-my-Beloved-Lucy-Heartfillia


**Title: Dear Mr. Smile,**

**Anime: Fairy Tail**

**Date started (draft): May 1, 2013**

**Date and time rewritten and finished: May 2, 2013 (11:40 PM *Philippine time*)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters because if I did, Lucy and Natsu would already a couple from the very start.**

**Author's Note: Umm. Hey! This is my very first Fairy Tail fanfic. English is not my first language so you might read some wrong grammars along the story. And umm… enjoy! This is just short and sweet (or is it bittersweet?).**

* * *

_Dear Mr. Smile,_

_ Hey. I saw you again. You were with your special someone, Lissana. You smiled at me so I smiled back. I smiled even though I'm hurting. Behind my smiles are tears… tears that I kept inside of me. I still remember that day; the day that we all found out that Lissana is alive. _Everybody's happy. Everyone cheered. Except for me. Instead of happiness, I felt fear. Fear that now she's here, she would take me away from you. And it came true. You confessed your 'undying' love for her and she accepted it. I just stood there alone at a corner, crying silently as I watch the two of you hug each other, as if savoring the moment. Everybody at the guild cheered. Mirajane smiling fondly at the two of you, Elfman congratulating you for being a real man, Gray teasing you for your cheesiness, Erza nodding her head in approval, Wendy congratulating the two of you and Master Makarov, weeping like a child because his 'so-called' son had finally grown up. And when the two of you kissed, my heart broke into a hundred million pieces. Jealousy took over me so I ran away. I ran and ran while tears kept streaming off my face until I ran out of energy to run.

_ Images of you kissing her kept popping on my mind. That girl you love, I wish she was me. That girl you kiss, I wish I was her. And this girl who's silently crying inside her, how I wish I wasn't her. I bid my goodbye and left. I left so I won't have to smile and pretend to be happy for the both of you even though I'm not._

"Hey, Luce! You know what? Lissana and I are finally getting married! And I want you to do the rights of being the maid of honor!" _You said as you grinned happily, your pink hair swaying as the wind continues to blow._

_ That's what you said before I get the chance to leave. My heart just died for the second time. I smiled, nodded, and then finally left. But you know what? I won't experience this pain and suffering anymore. I finally figured a way to stop my pains and sufferings._

_ Thank you for making me smile, even when the world seems so gray. I wish that I can walk through these miles, even though I know you can never stay. So, goodbye, I hope that in the next life, we'll finally be together._

_ Loving you `till death,_

_ Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

**EXTRA**

Tears kept streaming off Natsu's face as he read an entry on Lucy's diary.

It was when he realized that it was Lucy whom he truly loved.

That he was just blinded.

Blinded by his longing for his childhood friend.

Blinded by his' and Lissana's promise from a long time ago.

To be with each other.

To be married.

But when he finally realized it, it was already too late.

Lucy's gone.

She's gone…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FOREVER.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

** Uhmm... Hey Guys and Gals! So… how did it go? Sorry if this turned out to be too short. It's because this idea just suddenly popped on my mind and I just really had to write it on a piece of paper and when I'm done, I couldn't make it longer for at least a thousand words. This will probably be my shortest story ever (if it can pass as a story). **

** Hey~ Reviews are highly appreciated, either good or bad. And maybe you can point out some of my wrong grammars so I can remedy it.**

**Yours truly,**

** JustYourTypicalGirl**

** 11:40 PM**


End file.
